


Up Against the Wall

by Batsutousai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always gives the most <i>interesting</i> gifts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> **A/N:** Runic wanted more Loki being fucked in the crater in Tony's floor and/or up against a window. She also had a paper to write, so I said I'd try writing something as an incentive.
> 
> This is unbeta'd. I'll probably look it back over in a couple weeks and cry because _'How could you people let me post this mess?!'_ but I'll happily accept any reviews with corrections before then. XD

Loki was still snickering in Tony's ear as they reappeared in a dark room.

Tony rolled his eyes – the joke hadn't been _that_ funny – and stepped away to look around. Or, well, he _tried_ to look around; the lack of light was making it difficult. "Where are we, Giggles?" 

"I am not an elf," Loki complained. 

"Dwarf," Tony corrected, taking a couple of careful steps forward, trying to find a piece of furniture or a wall or _something_ to give him a hint of where they might be. The echo of their voices suggested it wasn't a huge space, but it wasn't really a normal room, either. "And none of them were named 'Giggles', anyway. There was Happy, and Bashful, maybe..." 

"Stark," Loki said, voice even and directly in Tony's ear, though he didn't feel the god's presence, "shut up and stop wandering." 

"Yeah, how about no." Tony's hand bumped against something solid and cool. A wall, he guessed after a moment sliding his hand along the surface. "Really, where are we? And is this wall...curved?" 

"It's not a wall," Loki murmured, and he really was against Tony's back, now, pressing the mortal against the cool surface. 

Tony swiftly slipped under Loki's arm, switching their positions with a move he was becoming practised at. Usually, Loki wouldn't let it be with that, would fight to keep Tony pressed against the nearest flat surface. This time, though, was one of the rare times when the god simply relaxed against the cool surface, ass pressing back against the mortal teasingly. 

Tony hummed and kicked Loki's feet apart until the god was closer to his level, and Tony was the one breathing into _his_ ear for once. "Where are we?" he asked, then sank his teeth into Loki's shoulder. 

Loki let out a groan and bucked back against him, the curve of his ass slotting beautifully against Tony's cock. "Your captain insisted I owed you a gift." 

Tony let loose a sharp grin, remembering the way Steve had berated the Trickster when he hadn't brought a gift to the surprise party the other Avengers had thrown for Tony's birthday. Of course, none of them knew Tony and Loki were fucking on any and every surface they could – they'd both agreed to keep it quiet, mostly because Loki didn't want to put up with Thor's certain excitement over the younger god finding a mortal lover – and that Tony's present had been a rather fantastic round of wake-up sex. 

"Fuck, Steve," Tony said, pushing tighter against Loki's rear. 

"I have no interest in doing anything of the sort with Rogers," Loki returned, purposefully misunderstanding. 

Tony chuckled and licked up the back side of Loki's neck before sinking his teeth in just behind his ear. Loki bucked back against him again, growling low in his throat. Tony worked his hand up under Loki's shirt and scratched blunt nails up his front, aiming for a nipple and loving the way Loki spasmed against him when he found it. "So," he said, rolling that nipple between his fingers with far more force than he would have used with any of his previous lovers, "what's my gift? I get to fuck you against a wall? Because, hot, but hardly new." 

Loki let out a heavy breath, struggling to keep his composure under the minor assault. "You said something, once, about having me against your window." 

The window Loki had thrown him through, yeah, Tony remembered. But finding a time when his housemates were certain not to come in was always an impossible task, and Tony had given it up as a pipe dream. At least until they finally came out to everyone. (Though, once that happened, there was still no guarantee, because they lived with Captain Prude.) 

It struck Tony then, and he reached out the hand not under Loki's shift to feel the 'not-wall' in front of them. "This is glass," he realised. 

Loki let out a breathless laugh and a single light behind them slowly lit the familiar glass cage and the walkway around it. 

"You naughty bastard," Tony hissed, and used a hard grip in the god's hair to bring their mouths together. He bit at Loki's lips until they opened for his tongue, swiping at the god's teeth and generally laying his claim. 

One of Loki's hands left the glass to reach around and press against Tony's ass. His _bare_ ass, because they were both quite suddenly naked, Tony's cock sliding teasingly against the crack of Loki's ass. 

"Take me," Loki breathed against Tony's mouth, voice low with an unvoiced growl. "Make me _scream_ like I should have done in this cell before. Make me stain this glass with the mark of my sin, of your absolute _dominance_ over me." 

"Your _tongue_ is a sin," Tony breathed as he moved both of his hands down Loki's body, one to wrap around the god's cock and give him a couple hard strokes, one to check what sort of preparation the god had done. Because Loki had almost tricked Tony into taking him dry, once, and there were some lines Tony just wouldn't cross, no matter how high Loki's pain tolerance was. 

Loki was stretched just enough that it would be a tight fit, but it wouldn't cause any unnecessary pain, and there was more than enough of whatever magical concoction he used for lube, for Tony to collect some on his fingers and cover his own cock. 

Tony took a moment to position himself, taking the hand from Loki's cock to balance against the god's hip – and enjoying the near-silent whimper Loki couldn't quite suppress – while he used his other hand to guide himself into place. Then he shoved fully into Loki with a quick movement, biting the god's shoulder blade as he did so. 

Loki let out a sharp keen, head dropping back and fingers flexing against the glass. 

"Don't break that," Tony warned, licking at the healing bite wound behind Loki's ear. 

"I'm not yet so unable to control myself," Loki replied, bringing his breathing back under control. 

Well. A challenge, then. 

Tony set a punishing pace, taking care to avoid hitting Loki's prostate straight on, and used blunt nails to scratch along Loki's abdomen, sides, and chest, raising red lines, but not quite breaking skin, or grabbing hold of excited nipples to pinch and pull and twist until Loki was gasping words in another language that could only be curses. His own mouth, Tony kept busy with sinking into unblemished skin, or licking at the drops of blood from previous bites. He didn't care one way or another for the taste, but he knew Loki enjoyed that edge of pain. 

Loki bucked back against him at another bite, and Tony knew his lover was starting to come unravelled. He grinned against the god's back and shifted his stance, hitting the god's prostate straight on once, then returning to brushing past it. 

Loki let out a loud, " _Fuck_!" and the glass under his left hand grew a hairline fracture. 

The cage jerked and the doors beneath them opened, showing land far, far below. 

"Fucking, fuck," Tony breathed against Loki's ear, both of them having frozen at the unexpected movement. 

Loki carefully removed his hands from the glass, movements uncertain. 

Tony took the moment to press his weight forward, against the god, and press him fully against the glass, catching Loki's hands before the god could try to catch himself. "Here," he directed, placing Loki's hands on Tony's ass and letting out a groan when he squeezed. "Keep them there." Not that the cage would fall without someone at the release station, but there was no reason to take chances. And it felt good. 

Loki gave a quick nod and pushed back against Tony, wordlessly urging him on. 

And, ah, with those hands on his ass, squeezing rhythmically, Tony knew he wouldn't last much longer. So he shifted his stance, aimed for Loki's prostate, and restarted his punishing pace, wrapping one hand around Loki's cock to help finish the god off first. 

Loki near about _howled_ with his release, painting the glass wall white with his semen. 

Tony sunk his teeth into Loki's shoulder again, right over the spot where he'd first bitten the god – the marks all but gone – and released deep into him. 

Tony was just coming down from the high of orgasm when a familiar voice shouted, " _Stark_!?"

Tony had a moment to spot Fury over Loki's shoulder before they were falling together into their bed back at the Tower, Loki cackling like a mad man and Tony joining him after barely a pause. 

Well, he supposed that secret was out. 

..


End file.
